


The Pxxxxs of Europe

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Kudos: 1





	The Pxxxxs of Europe

芬兰从一个噩梦中醒来，梦里他被微缩，掉进一片腌鲱鱼的汪洋里划水，岸上有伊万瞄准着他打弹弓。他像任何一个落水之人本能地想要抓住稻草。就在此时不远处，神灵回应了他的祈祷，一条木桩开始形成并且具象化。他饱含热泪地掐了上去。意外的手感很好。  
然后瑞典跟着醒过来。

他们不约而同地面红耳赤。按理说之前同居了有些年份，摸一下也不会少块肉。但是芬兰觉得，既然无法解释睡梦中他的手居然会伸进对方裤裆的这票事，那么多少还是要表示下廉耻心。他充满爱意地拍了拍旦那先生的小可爱，算作压惊。接着转身沉沉睡去。  
而这之后瑞典缩在床边上数了一宿绵羊。因为他无法解释，为何自己的某一部分领土转眼间体积膨大了三倍，在非现实的层面上。  
周末他那位节俭的隔壁邻居照例过来采购，拖家带口武装到牙齿的阵势像是要代表全世界的无产者冲锋陷阵。扫荡完了副食日用品接着是家私。瑞典沉默地盯着挪威把IEKA的床架、壁灯、擦鞋垫，一个集装箱一个集装箱地往外拖。其实那户人家分明不差钱。他慢悠悠地琢磨。直到对方的车队徐徐压上边境线，他才放出一个久候的黑脸。  
“超额的部分加税。”  
挪威看着他的眼神，就好像看到了一罐开了盖的腌鲱鱼。

贝尔瓦德富得流油，只是祖上染下的积习难改，至今计较着当年欠下的两根绿豆棒冰，利息滚到现在，差不多也就是被他扣下的那一车皮马桶圈。至于么至于么。  
为此他火气很大。那天晚上丹麦来蹭饭时忘记了带酒，之后就一直坦然地接受主人的白眼。他原想说咦诺子你不是这么势利的人吧，话到嘴边又被对方凶恶如同纯净老碱水的视线吓了回去。他舔舔嘴，重新酝酿一番：  
“我给你带来很可爱的东西喔。”  
说着从口袋里掏出几个粉红泡泡糖样物件。挪威立刻露出如临大敌的表情。  
“这啥？”  
“安全套啊。”  
“所以我说这啥！？”  
“不就是……带刻度尺的，安全套嘛。”  
“…………”  
“……”  
丹麦本能地缩起肩，觉得快要在对方饱含重力的目光下坍塌成一个奇点。一旁的小冰放弃了计算橡胶制品的形变力与刻度误差之间的定量关系，转而去翻包装盒，只见上面印着Made in British。他与这位邻居结的怨即使算不上不共戴天，至少也是锱铢必究的。不过这盒东西叫他回想起那些峥嵘岁月。作为曾经的the pen★s of Europe的荣誉成员，亚瑟·柯克兰发明出了带刻度尺的套套，没有偶然，只有必然。

从前，在哥本哈根和马尔默——从地图上看，就是在丹麦和瑞典嘴对嘴的地方，冬天的时候厄勒海峡可以一路结冰，冻成一条宽阔马路，开坦克打飞机都没问题。换句话说，每年冬天瑞典和丹麦都要接一次吻，一吻就是半个月。在这场漫长而寒冷的情事马拉松里，两国人民快乐地在他俩粘在一起的舌头上跑来跑去，握手，问好，买白面包和甜点。两边的炮垒朝着对方鸣炮敬礼。  
记不清是多少年前的某一天，挪威挎着菜篮子愉快地扫荡归来，推门而入的时候，正好撞见丹麦朝身下的瑞典放了一炮，这个的牙齿嵌到了那个的舌苔里，撕咬得难舍难分。  
两头发情的骆驼正在斗殴。绳索，镣铐，鞭子噼啪作响。屋子里如同一罐浓稠煮开了的甜面酱，弥漫着难以稀释的荷尔蒙。地上散着衣物和眼镜的碎片，瑞典的那张脸已经完全看不到帅哥的痕迹了。他们互插鼻孔，四手相博，赤裸的毛孔里冲和着血气，最后干脆以头相击，质地坚硬的床板上，响起了不知谁的颅骨坼裂的声音。  
然而本着北欧海盗特有的见过世面的淡定，挪威只是瞅了一眼挂历：冻港了啊，你们继续。  
他拿了只小箩坐到门口剥豆，背后战事如火如荼。

追溯起跟对岸那位旦那互扇耳光的历史，每次都让丹麦低落得肝肠寸断。关节脱臼也够不到的高岭之花，到最后反倒开在了重症监护病房外的阳台上，只是那时他的手再也伸不过去罢了。他让冰岛先走几步，自己踢踢踏踏，用目光素描了一下对面的海岸线，柔情蜜意地打上高光与阴影，再撕个粉碎。以往这样的意淫总能积攒斗志，促使他扛起大刀跑到对岸再战三百回合，而如今脉搏已不再嗒嗒地跳，烘托得少年心愈发岌岌可危。他感到一点无趣，不过也好。  
丹麦继而领着小冰逛到蓝色的却格湾，在那里，他曾经把瑞典揍得满地找牙，最终却因为南边的胡子插手而没占到什么便宜。  
小冰难得地在遥想当年的丁马克先生是如何帅得掉渣强到逆天，却见对方大手一挥。  
“这不值得一提。”  
他故作老成地说，眉宇间蕴藏着日德兰半岛几百年来的风霜。海是矢车菊的颜色，收尽了云空。

那年圣诞节的时候，波罗的海三国在爱沙家里开了个party，芬兰拖着瑞典，冰岛拽着挪威，前呼后拥地去了。上好的月光伏特加满桌满场，大家不要钱似的喝。9点，联欢晚会开始。拉脱创下速饮记录。女房注定是麦霸。某人把微波炉的插头戳进功放的皮膜里。灯泡爆了五个。波兰坐在他身边拍着鞋板，刮刮地响。  
11点，醉了。芬兰脱得只剩一顶圣诞帽，脚踩在烟屁股上面，想象自己全套的录音设备都在十九光年外的一颗小行星上，他现在要驾驶着驯鹿雪橇俯冲向太阳，以制造出最后那个爆炸性的乐句。冰岛冲进人群，开始大把挥撒面额堪比冥钞的克朗，有些飘到了瘫坐在地上的挪威的跟前，他扯了张过来，努力辨识那上面究竟有多少个零。唯一表情严肃的人现在在烦恼回家路线，他滴酒未沾，肚皮里装满面汤，被重低音贝斯震得一跳一跳地反呕。想起油箱里的油不够绕半岛开一圈，而光是把耍酒疯的女房重新塞回内裤就足以让他一个头两个大。  
凌晨1点，头戴睡帽、趿着棉拖的东边邻居过来敲门，礼貌地请他们散会。刚才还在高歌BIG BANG的小个儿男孩立马红了眼跳下舞台，一柄电吉他挥舞得虎虎生风，就要上阵杀敌，幸而被爱沙和立陶宛拖住；熊先生瞥到他颤抖的小[biu--]时露出了谜样微笑，不过这与主题无关。他扣了个响指。  
“娜塔莉亚。☆”  
“在。”  
从身后跳出的睡衣少女比了一个GAME OVER的手势。拉脱维亚迅速抖将起来；爱沙尼亚满屋子找着财产保险单；鲸组弟兄抱着酒瓶滚来滚去；他没见着原子炉，略微有点失望。  
果不其然。虽然最后拿火箭筒驱散醉鬼们算不上什么淑女行为，但是围观群众纷纷表示这已是白鹅小姐不多见的呀撒西的一面了。

女房执意睡在爱沙家。冰岛因为乱丢废纸被城管扣下来扫街。挪威手脚并用爬进他的副驾座，之后不再动弹。瑞典关上车门，发动。满世界的水声，雨刷露出沮丧的姿态。  
有点后悔把这家伙一同捎回去了。路太远，天太黑，不知开到何时是个尽头。那人窝在座上兀自沉入暖眠。瑞典打开雾灯。夜的凛冽顺着光路逆流进他眼底，气味和质感都令人想起皎洁的伏特加。他睡得浓甜，如同入定的山石。就算年轻时候自己跟那死丹麦佬打架打到拆了房梁，从厨房的废墟里端了锅汤走下来问他俩要不要吃饭的，也还是他。  
他继而没头没脑地回想起同居的那段日子。那时他输了芬兰，一口气梗在喉咽里；而这个人刚甩了丹麦，可又不肯住到自己家里，真的搬出去了，又一天到晚跑过来采购。口嫌体正直的岛国本性展露无遗。然后战火烧进他们的肩骨，烈风把苔原撕开，露出下面新鲜带血的肌束。这次再也无关冰川海极，是整个世界的罹难。  
挪威在等待一个冗长的红灯时醒了过来，呼吸宛如拔了瓶塞的优质香槟。他有些微的熏醉，目送着那边眼眶里晶亮的液滴漫无边际地生长出来，像是视野前方扫不干净的雨渍。  
“脸上。”  
对方意识朦胧地挤挤眼，又有一滴垂挂到了嘴角上，循着齿颊的罅隙钻进去。  
“是酒。”  
他朝他贴过来。雨天的车灯比挪威哭红的眼睛还要模糊。他迟疑着要不要作出应答，结果被冰凉的鼻涕糊了一脸。  
亘古的堤坝轰然断裂，夜像鲸鱼的皮囊冲垮下来。时间浸泡在咸水里，淅淅沥沥地蔓延开去。  
他们足下永不分离。

“我听说了哟。”  
“听说了什么？”  
“你和那个混蛋瑞典的事，我全都听说了哦。”  
“哦。”  
挪威处变不惊地抬头白了对方一眼，手里菜刀不停。丹麦捧着地图在一旁跳脚。今天他的头顶也绿云笼罩，帅得跟对岸的国旗一样。  
“如果你们俩是欧罗巴之[biu--]的话，那我算什么？”  
“切下来的包○吧。”挪威漫不经心地说，“拿着，你的碗。”  
丹麦呜咽着盛饭去了。

但英雄的意气不是那么轻易蒸发的。他扛着马刀沿着海岸线一路向西，天宆从鸽子灰过渡到酡红，逐轮沉向柔暖的黄昏。  
曾几何时连英格兰都是咱的！丹麦停下脚，站在码头对着海湾撒尿，豪情万丈。一时间有种自己强★了整个大气层的错觉，而现在正射在北海的脸上。该要怎样形容这种激荡的心情呢？有诗为证：  
屎入塘中摇落满天星斗，尿射壁上画出万里江山。

“咱的[biu--]虽然是小，但是对咱而言，它很大很大！”  
丁马克心满意足地抖了抖小[biu--]，系好裤子。他接着还要去菜市口斩点白切肉。


End file.
